Wild Cat
by Kanzia
Summary: Bakura, the manager and photographer of the famous model Ryou sets off for a night out, meeting a very interesting black haired, green eyed wild cat in Club Dee...[Everywhere and nowhere universe] BakuraOotogi MM,Lime,AU


Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did though...'sniffle'

For the last time before he went out Bakura surveyed himself in the floor length mirror that rested in the corner of his room, shifting his stance slightly to get rid of the shadow that fell over the glass so he could see himself properly. After finding Seto Kaiba, the richest man in the world and total arrogant prick fawning earlier over Ryou, Bakura's innocent and some what clueless younger brother in his kitchen, he'd done what any concerned, older sibling would do.

Threatened him within an inch of his life.

Although the younger albino had a knack for pissing him off sometimes, and his innocence and naivety were the causes of many a heavenwards eye roll, Bakura loved the boy as an older brother and protector should.

Since the boy's father was no longer around, always on digs in Egypt where he worked full time as an archeologist, it was the elder albino's self appointed job to look after the younger. A job he took _very_ seriously.

It was Bakura who'd persuaded Ryou to become a model, after alot of whining and sickening 'Please Ryou's, 'for me?' knowing the boy had the looks and he the talent as a photographer to show them off to the fullest. Not to mention they'd make a bloody fortune.

Of course...He hadn't actually counted on the brat giving most of it away.

"Hn." That subject was still a sore point.

Tonight Bakura was dressed to kill, or at least seriously maim, his outfit one he knew damned well made him look like a million dollars and the sultry, confident smirk he wore giving him enough heat to melt his own leather pants. The albino wore confidence and sex like they were fashionable accessories, not flash or blinding but still utterly obvious.

You only had to glace at Bakura to know the man didn't have a sexually shy bone in his body, an aura of animal attraction surrounding him like a visible red haze. If Ryou were the adorable boyfriend you'd want to take home and cuddle, Bakura was the fuck fiend you'd want to find a dark corner to tear the clothes off of, even if it were just to see how he'd managed to get into them without needing to be melted down and poured in.

There was no doubt in anyones mind that Bakura was dangerous, but the albino was deliciously so, like some big cat you wanted to collar, just to see if you could without being torn limb from limb. Bakura was a thrill, the good kind of trouble, not the one who loved tenderly, wooed slowly, but the one who swept you up in a whirlwind of ecstasy and feral addiction that would leave your knees weak and mind spinning.

Bakura was heady concoction better then any drug.

And he knew it.

In a pair of deep crimson coloured leather pants that rode dangerously low on his hips, Bakura was walking sex. The material was a rich, deep maroon colour, so tight he'd had to use baby powder to force his legs into them and if they were any closer to his body, they could have been officially classified as skin.

His shirt was a rich, inky black, clinging indecently to his slender, lithe frame and designed in such a way that, no matter how it was worn, it would never reach the hem of his dangerous pants. The small stitching along both collar, sleeves and hem was a rich red that was highlighted nicely by his pants. Continuing the theme his shoulder length, pale white hair had been died crimson at the tips, pulled into a high tail at the back of his head with two plain white bangs falling on either side of his face.

Opting out of going over the top with jewellery, at least for tonight, a single, red ribbon choker was tied around his neck, a small, tear drop shaped black pearl dangling from it to rest invitingly in the hollow of his throat.

Around his slender hips rested a thick chain of silver rope, settled at an angle that drew attention to the perfectly rounded globes of his ass, the leather of his pants stretched over them sinfully tight to accent one of his best features. It was surprising he didn't squeak when he walked, or that, actually, he could walk at all, let alone with his trademark strut that made his ass positively wave at passers by.

Twisting his body slightly the albino eyed his reflection critically in the mirror, a slow smirk spreading across his features when he found everything to be as good as it was going to get. As a last touch he grabbed a black eye pencil from his desk, lining his mahogany eyes skillfully with a little flick of pencil at the corners, leaving them slanted seductively.

Toeing on his black, heavy combat boots with the large silver buckles on the front and snagging his black leather jacket from it's hook, tossing it over his shoulder with his finger hooked into the collar he blew his reflection a kiss and headed for the notorious 'out'. The wilds of Domino City.

Scene change: Club Dee, fifteen minutes later

The rev and roar of a motorcycle engine announced Bakura's arrival in the front lot of Club Dee, the custom styled black Sazuki skidding to a halt as the front brake was slammed on, the back wheel sliding around across the tarmac and leaving a black skid mark on the tarmac.

Squeals and screams came from the line of people Bakura had stopped his bike about a foot in front of, causing them to scatter in panic that the maniac was about to run them over, and then re-group angrily to shout insults at him. Bakura, being Bakura, flipped them the finger with a devilish smirk, flipping back his hair arrogantly that was now wild and wind blown since he didn't wear a helmet, making him more dangerously appealing.

Tossing his keys to the valet that appeared behind him the white haired male slid himself fluidly from the seat with a creak of leather on leather, ignoring the hundred strong line of people as he waltzed straight past them to the door, a nod to the bouncer who lifted the red velvet rope and let him instantly inside with a small "Good evening Mr Bakura.". The outraged cries of those still waiting in the line kept the smirk on the albinos features all the way inside.

Club Dee was something of an enigma, a night club/social club all rolled into one, crazy insane package complete with valet parking and exclusive clientele. This place allowed only the rich and influential inside without question, less then fifty places for the 'normal' of Domino city to try and squeeze their way inside each night to try and rub shoulders and asses with the cities elite. If you didn't have a bank account the size of an intergalactic zip code, you had to have one sexy piece of ass to make it past those doors.

Of course, Bakura had both.

The club was made up of three floors, the lower one being the main dance area with two bars pressed up against the wall either side of the central stair case. This floor was filled with heavy, techno music that still held a good dance beat, neon lights flashing and fake smoke wafting around people's feet as they danced and ground against each other. Bakura thought 'groping with intent' might be a better phrase to use then just 'dancing', but whatever.

This floor also had raised platforms dotted within it strategically, either a metal cage or pole on top that both staff and customers alike dirty danced within or upon, some with partners and some alone.

The second floor was cleverly constructed with couches and chairs positioned at the balcony's that over looked the dance floor, letting people sit and watch the mass of writhing bodies beneath them as waitresses and waiters danced between them serving refreshments.

The third floor was strictly just for those who were classed as the elite, the whole floor sound proofed to filter out the loud music from the other two floors, comfortable chairs and waitress served drinks completing the atmosphere where those who wanted to socialise, but who were not into the night club scene, could still do it. Bakura had _no_ interest in _that_ floor...

The albino stood a little outside of the mass of writhing bodes down on the first floor, mahogany eyes tinted green, then blue and red by the light show that pulsed in time to the beat of the current song, his crimson tinted hair cast into a luminescent glow and his pale skin shinning seemingly from it's own private inner light. Stood knee deep in fake smoke, tendrils curling caressingly around his legs as the dry ice reflected the colourful laser blasts, giving him his own private entourage of willow the wisps, Bakura looked like some fae creature just stepping from the mists.

As soon as he swayed himself into the throng of writhing bodies the attention in the room subtly shifted, those immediately around him swarming to the undulating body of the pale figure like bees to honey. Bakura stood with both arms above his head, elbows slightly bent as he twisted his hips back and forth, snapping them in time to the beat and his shoulders moving in a counter rhythm to the rest of his body. The effect was obviously enticing, alot of swaying of slim hips and pert rear as he danced with his eyes closed, absorbing the beat into his veins as the music caressed him.

Hands brushed against him, some subtle and some less so, sliding across his shoulders or lingering on his hips, brushing lightly against the pale skin of his belly or pulling lightly at the chain around his waist, each set of eager fingers trying to coax him into dancing with their owners.

Eventually, as two hands settled firmly on the slight towards curve of his hips he cracked his eyes open irritably, both intrigued and annoyed at the possessive action of the stranger before him. Crimson eyes roamed slowly over the figure before him, leisurely taking in the vision that eyed him confidently with amethyst eyes.

The stranger had the oddest hair he'd ever seen, both gold and black with crimson at the three tips it was spiked into. Oddly though, it suited him perfectly, his skin lightly tan that was bronzed richly by the club lights and a generous mouth currently kicked into an arrogant smirk at the corner.

Dressed in tight, black leather pants with a sheen that reflected the changing lights, giving them an electric pulse all of their own, his shirt was a simple black tank top that shimmered with the ripples of definition along his chest when he moved. Belts were buckled around his neck and upper arms, as well as one around his upper right thigh. Bakura noticed he was a littler shorter then himself, which certainly wasn't a problem.

A slow smirk spread across the albinos lips, one which the tri haired male took as a silent invitation and danced himself closer, one hand still on Bakura's hip as the other slid slowly up his chest, the boy smirking as his partner shivered pleasantly as his fingers skimmed over the sculpted planes of his abs.

With the other boy's arm now resting lightly around his neck, Bakura bumped hips with the purple eyed male, alot of leather clad crotches sliding erotically against leather clad crotches as they danced together.

Bakura didn't get a chance to dwell on his new dance partner for long when he felt the hard, lean length of another males body press intimately against his back. Twisting his head as much as he could to look over his shoulder he couldn't tell much about the other male he was sandwiched between, other then that he had pale, sunshine blonde hair and lavender eyes to die for, which were currently gazing into Bakura's own mahogany ones with such an air of challenge and animal magnetism that the albino pushed himself back against him wantonly.

The new man was all hard lines and muscle, the feel of him pressed against him sending Bakura into a lust filled dancing frenzy as he fit their bodies together perfectly, the curve of his ass pushed into the slight inwards dip of the blondes pelvis, the albino pulling the tri haired boy against him and slotting his leg between his thighs as they danced and ground together.

Bakura had one arm around the smallers neck and reached back to do the same to the larger, leaning his head against the blondes shoulder as he shared a lust filled kiss with the tri hair, the blondes hand reaching around him to rest on the smallest's rear as he nipped at the pale column of skin exposed to him with Bakura's head tilted back.

The three of them were an inseparable mesh of writhing, grinding, sweaty bodies, perspiration glistening on pale and tanned skin alike as they slid and moved together. Breaking the kiss with his smallest partner he slid his fingers up into the heavy silk of the blonde hair, turning his face to the side with a low growl and brutally pushing the blondes head down to fuse their lips together, the taller male meeting him with an answering growl that vibrated deep within the hollow of his chest.

The tri hair, apparently feeling left out leaned over to bite Bakura's neck, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh just above his ribbon choker, tearing a snarl from the albinos lips as he broke the kiss with the blonde. Crimson tainted eyes narrowing the smallest of the three simply smirked wickedly, licking at Bakura's lips and tilting his head in the blondes direction suggestively, one perfectly arched brow raising.

The albino, catching on quickly, smiled ferally, resuming the kiss with a confused looking blonde but tilting his head slightly, allowing the tri haired boy room to lean up and join in. Three tongues slid across each other clumsily, duelling in the air and occasionally slipping into one of three mouths, Bakura finding himself more then once with the two pushed forcefully past the barrier of his lips. The albino continued to growl lowly, almost seeming to purr between his two companions.

With his eyes slitted and clouded with lust the pale male glanced about him, still engaged with the war of tongues between his two companions. At least half of those on the lower floor were gathered around them, dancing with their eyes glued onto the bishounen sandwich that was happening in their midst, though Bakura noticed that at least an equal amount were gathered around one of the raised platforms with a pole, equally rapt with whatever was going.

The albino growled. What the fuck could be hotter then them!

"I'll be back, bitches." He growled breathlessly, breaking the kiss between the three of them and sliding out from between them skillfully, ignoring pawing hands that attempted to pull him back into their throes and murmurs of disappointment from their watchers.

Swaying through the crowd Bakura skillfully wove his way through the mass of bodies, forcing himself to the front of the platform where a good portion of the club were gathered around, watching the creature on the small stage with rapt, heated attention.

And now Bakura could see why.

The boy was dressed in shiny, black PVC boots that finished at his knee's, reflecting the multicoloured flashes of light each time it hit them and complicated laces going all the way from the ankle to the top, a chunky high heel of a few inches or so on the soles.

From his knee's to his upper thighs his pale, perfectly shaped mile long legs were bare, cupping his pert rear perfectly a pair of black PVC hot pants that pulsed with the same reflected light as his boots. A black mesh shirt, if it could be called that, finished about an inch below his nipples, showing off the smooth, lightly defined planes of his stomach, the sleeves finishing right at the top of his arms.

Black suspenders went over the top of his shirt, clipped onto his hot pants with shiny silver buckles and continuously brushing against his nipples, keeping them perky and tight in small, hardened nubs that craved to be bitten and sucked upon. Black leather, elbow length fingerless gloves were on his arms, his glossy raven dark hair set into a high tail and black eye liner around his brilliant, emerald green eyes. Set at a jaunty angle on his head was a black, police style cap, a wide silver torque around the slender column of his throat and black leather belts around his upper arms.

With the beat of the music the boy jumped a little to grab the pole high above his head, with one hand reaching over the other climbing up the metal rod. About two feet away from the top he swung his legs up over his head, locking his ankles and letting go with his hands, arching his back and sliding back down to the floor. When his hands were close enough he placed his palms flat on the floor, releasing his grip with his ankles and letting himself arch his back to flip himself the right way up once more.

Bakura ran his tongue lazily across his lower lip, enticed by the display and the ripples of tight PVC over skin and muscle that it provided, his mahogany eyes glinting with a predators shine in the pulsing lights of the club as they narrowed into calculating slits.

If Bakura was walking sex, then this boy was _liquid_ sex, dancing on the small platform as though caught in the current of the music and flowing with it. Bakura didn't know what he had, but he wanted to bottle it and take it home with him none the less.

The boy on the stage reminded the albino of a panther, not simply because of his raven colouring and green eyes but the graceful build of his body, all sleek lines and fluid grace and a wicked, hell cat smile. This one could sink his claws deep, Bakura could tell, and his fingers itched to coax such a response from him. This sexy teen may be a wild cat, but that was alright.

Bakura had been called the King of Beasts more then once...

All around him bodies were writhing and sliding together, most still with their gaze locked upon the sexy wild cat on stage, the raven haired teen obviously relishing in the attention and response he was getting from the crowd. Some one in the crowd though, _wasn't_ dancing.

Bakura stood with his legs braced apart, arms folded over his chest, simply standing there, watching the teen dancing around the pole. When the boy faltered, obviously caught off guard by someone not caught up in his dance like the rest emerald eyes met mahogany and, slowly, Bakura traced his top teeth from pointed canine to pointed canine with the tip of his tongue, eyes narrowing meaningfully. _God_ he loved it when they shivered like that...

"Out my way, whores." He growled dangerously, pushing his way past the few remaining clubbers that separated him from the stage, the raven haired boy's eyes following his movement, gaze never drifting from Bakura's determined features. Finally standing at the front of the stage the albino lifted his arms simply, the dark haired dancer, as though compelled by some hidden force in Bakura's crimson tainted eyes walking towards him, letting hands be placed upon his hips and himself be lifted down by the whitenettes strong arms.

Bakura, hands still on the boy's hips possessively jerked him close, the boy's slender, slightly shorter body crashing against his own as he stumbled. "You're mine." Growled the albino lowly, turning his face to speak the simple words directly into his captive's ear and enjoying the shiver they produced.

"Who else's?" Questioned the raven hair lightly, turning his face in turn to look deep into Bakura's eyes with a smirk kicking up his pouty lips. "No one else here deserves me but you. I've been here all week looking for you, Bakura, your a hard one to entice..."

The albino smirked wickedly, showing no surprise the stranger knew his name. Bakura _owned_ Club Dee, and not in the bonds and real-estate sense either, but in the sense that everyone knew who he was, and everyone wanted a piece of him. "Who are you?" He asked lowly, grabbing the end of the boy's dark pony tail and wrapping the thick strands into his fist, jerking his head to the side roughly to lave his tongue along the tendon of his throat.

"O-Ootogi..." His captive panted, the boys adams apple bobbing against his lips as he swallowed thickly, the albino nibbling on the small, hard protrusion as he spoke against his sweat slicked skin.

"The game designer?"

"Yeah..."

"Hn." Lips quirking into a smirk he grazed his teeth along the knob of his throat, Ootogi's finger's clenching onto the bare skin of his hips where he gripped onto the albino in front of him, half moon imprints left on the snow pale flesh where black painted nails embedded into it. Bakura smirked at the small stings of pain, he was right about the claws, after all...

The ghost of the boy's breath casting out over his cheek as Ootogi sighed Bakura continued to sink his teeth into his skin and taste the small trickles of perspiration with his tongue, the dark haired male's hands fisting in the chain around his hips, the metal biting into the skin of his back as he was pulled close, the little wild cat grinding their leather clothed crotches together.

His hand still tangled within Ootogi's raven dark locks Bakura let the other slide around his body to rest upon his rear, cupping his buttocks within his palm and pushing him up so he was partially seated on his thigh as he slotted it between his legs. The green eyed boy whined and tried to wriggle himself away, Bakura's perfect white teeth flashing knowingly as the movement caused a noticeable, hard heat to press more intimately against him. "Now now, little wild cat..." He purred into his ear, using his teeth to outline the lobe as the hand on his rear held him firmly in place.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of..." 

The albino chuckled wickedly as Ootogi whined again, this time sliding his crotch up and down Bakura's thigh with silent encouragement from the albino's grip on his ass, his cheeks flushed rosy and green eyes passion misted. With a small mewl the boy tilted his face up, using his tongue to toy with the little black pearl that dangled inviting from Bakura's red ribbon choker, the tip of the hot, wet muscle subsequently brushing against the sensitive hollow of the albino's throat. A low, purring growl rumbled deep from within the whitenette's chest, his fingers clenching rhythmically on the other's ass.

With a small snarl the albino jerked his partners head back savagely with the grip in his hair, claiming his mouth in an all consuming, tongue thrusting kiss, devouring his lips beneath his own. Ootogi moaned beneath the onslaught, riding the hard presence of Bakura's thigh between his legs with a new desperation, PVC creaking against leather.

Tossing his head back the raven haired male gripped onto Bakura's shoulders hard enough to leave the impression of his finger prints in small circular bruises, hips jerking erratically as the increasing pressure within his groin finally released itself. Bakura licked his lips at the utterly delicious sight, shifting his grip with a small, self satisfied smirk as the teen practically collapsed against him. "Messy little cat..." He chuckled darkly, licking his cheek and standing him up properly, Ootogi grimacing at the sticky wetness coating the inside of his pants, making Bakura smirk smugly.

"Well it's been fun." He chuckled, turning his back on the dark haired boy to leave, startled when a panicked tug on the chain around his hips stopped him.

"Your going! You royally fuck me up and then your leaving!" Ootogi demanded, trying to look pissed but finding it difficult when the glow of orgasm still tingled through his body. The teen paled slightly and shrank back a little as Bakura stalked back towards him, looking like some wild, dangerous fae creature with a glint in his eyes and aroused flush to his cheeks. The raven hair gasped as the albino fisted a handful of his shirt, jerking him close and crying out as teeth sunk deeply into the skin just above his collar bone.

"Your mine." Bakura said with dangerous softness, his tongue tingling as he lapped up the blood that welled to the surface from the dark bite he'd left on pale skin. "Don't forget it."

Gasping as he was thrown back Ootogi stumbled slightly, eyes still slightly unfocused from the heady burst of arousal that hit him like a punch in the gut from Bakura's actions, watching the albino stalk back through the crowd and towards the doors, his ass waving goodbye as he walked.

"N-never." He gasped shakily, sinking down to his knees right in the middle of the dance floor and gazing wistfully after the pale, dangerous creature as fake smoke curled around him, never getting to see the satisfied smirk on a certain pair of lips as the pale figure mounted a black Sazuki motorcycle.

"The wild cat's just been tamed."

AN

And there it is, my one-shot of Bakura's night out :) I hope everyone wasn't dissapointed with this, it turned out a little off, I think, but I hope it's not _too_ bad...Also, feel free to point out all my stupid mistake XD

Well, anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I know I can't bribe you with an update this time, but please take just a few seconds to comment, you have no idea how much that means to me! Heh, who knows, if people wan't more of this pairing I might do a sister story to go with Everywhere and Nowhere, all on Ootogi and Bakura :)

Well, thanks for reading and to everyone who voted!

Kanzia


End file.
